


Going home

by will_x



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Ghostbur, Other, Resurrection, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur - Freeform, angsty kind of? not rlly, i never wrote before lol, mcyt - Freeform, sleepy bois inc is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_x/pseuds/will_x
Summary: Wilbur meets Ghostbur before he returns.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Going home

**Author's Note:**

> i never wrote anything before so heres smth i just think would be cool for the wilbur resurrection later:)

Wilbur had been killed a while back due to his own mental errors, he's fully aware of that, but he doesn't really know when it all happened. Time is pretty much just a secret to be untold where he is, wherever that is really. 

He's never been bere. It's all white, like a void, it's blurry, he doesn't know what's going on, but he doesnt feel the need to really know anymore. *The hell is that?*, he sees a figure in what feels like ongoing fog. They're wearing a yellow shirt of some sort, and have black hair, Wilbur can't make out the rest. The person is walking towards him when he can start to see their features. Wilbur hasn't moved, out of pure curiosity. He can see the person now, a yellow turtleneck sweater, black pants, pale skin, and hair nearly identical to his own. 

"Hello! You must be Alivebur. Oh I'm so excited for you to see everyone! I'm Ghostbur!" Ghostbur smiles to him. He's getting awfully close to Wilbur, but he stays in place, unknowing of whats around him. 

"Ghostbur...? Where am I," Wilbur speaks up as he rubs his eyes, making sure he isn't seeing things. He hasn't seen anyone here since he'd showed up.

"I'm sure they'll all be so excited to finally see you again!! I saw Tommy, Techno, Tubbo, Fundy, I just saw Eret and Phil too," Ghostbur trails off.

Wilbur notices a rip on the ghost's sweater he hadn't realized before, considering he'd been so baffled at the situation. He puts two and two together, and realizes exactly what that is. "What do you mean 'see me again'." Wilbur asks, sounding more like a statement rather a question. 

"You're going back of course!"

Huh? "What's going on, are you lying? I can't go back. I did what I did and nothing can cause it to be undone." Wilbur doesn't believe this guy in the slightest, but what did he have to lie about? That's him. 

"I wonder if Friend is here," Wilbur hears Ghostbur mumble to himself.

Before he knows it, Ghostbur is gone, into the void he'd been set into. Wilbur really can't see anything now. He still doesn't know what's happening here.

"I wonder how Fundy's doing."

....

How scary to think about. He's going back?

Before he's able to think of what to do, he's back to the place he formerly called home. He's ready to start over, he'd forgotten how nice it was. To be with everyone again.


End file.
